Greys Anatomy Jackson and April
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is my way of hoping that the next season starts, April and Jackson, I always thought they would end up together, this is how I think it will start... Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Shonda does, maybe some day she will come here and ready every story she inspired us, the fans to write. Without her there would be a lot of empty evenings.


Jackson: April you don't mean

April: I mean every word of it, when that bus exploded I wanted to die, die because i knew that would be the only way we could be together, but you came out and why did you do that Jackson? You could have died, you could have died and then I would have never had the chance to

Jackson: April you are getting married

_April sits down on his bed_

April: Please, please give me a reason not to Jackson, I

April leans on Jackson chest and Jackson relaxes he knows what he has to do

Jackson: April, oh god I can't do that, you deserve something better, we

_Jackson takes a deep breath and knows that it's this what he really wants, he can't fight it anymore, he would have married her the minute he saw her_

Jackson: April look at me, please

April: No, no I am afraid what you are gonna say, I should go back to him but it will never be the same, I am so sorry for everything I said to you and for everything I did

_April cries and Jackson takes her face into his hand_:

Jackson: Yes, the answer is yes

_Jackson kisses her and kisses her again_

Jackson: I want that too. I am so sorry about everything but I, I thought that it would be best for both of us to stay apart but when you said yes, you had made your decision. I thought I had lost you and I didn't want to stay in your way to find happiness. I am not perfect and I have got a lot on shoulders and you know my mother

April: Yes and I am so sorry for everything, but I

Jackson: Hey have you not listened to me? Don't be, hey, everything is going to be ok now. We are going to figure that out. Ok? I don't know how but we are going to be ok?

April: Ok,

Jackson: Come here

_Jackson holds April in that moment Matt opens the door_

_April gets up_

April: Matt, Matt I can explain, I am sorry I

_Matt looks at them_ knowing what he has to do in that moment

Matt: Don't be sorry, don't say anything, your scream explained everything I needed to know, in that moment I knew that you loved him and not me, it was very strange to realize that but you cant change your feelings, I know you wanted to love me with all your heart.

April: I am so, so sorry, I mean I

Matt: I know but, no don't come and hug me, I let me just say what I need to say ok? April I was standing right next to you when Callie treated Jackson and you didn't see me, you stormed into the room because he is not just your colleague. You love him more than anything and although I would wish it be different its not.

Matt looks at Jackson: I

Matt: I should punch you but I don't punch guys that are down, I really don't do that, besides you are the hero of the day and the storm is not over yet.

Jackson: I will be better soon hopefully

Matt: Yes but then I probably won't be angry anymore. Its ok, she loves you I should have realized that a long time ago but she is special.

Jackson: Man, I don't know what to say.

Matt: Its ok, I am leaving, you re free April. Go and have a wonderful life with Jackson but don't mess it up, because I won't be there to catch you if it doesn't work, ok?

April: Matt

Matt: What?

_April takes of her ring and gives it to Mat_t

April: I am so

Matt: Don't say sorry again, say thank you for the time we had, for letting you go.

April: But

Mat: We both believe in god and god sent you Jackson April and not me, you have to accept that. Ok? I was just the messenger.

_April nods and Matt leaves_

Jackson: Wow

April: Yes, wow.

Jackson: You know that finger looks pretty empty.

April: I know but

Jackson sits up: April Kepner, before I mess that up again

_Jackson looks around and takes a round object from a saline solution_

Jackson: I ll exchange it but April Kepner would you marry me?

April: What?

Jackson: You said it yourself, I should give you a reason not to marry Matt and the reason is: I love you simple as that. Let's try it but the right way, you know what, it was you and me all along.

To be continued...


End file.
